


The Fall He Never Saw Coming

by Supersteffy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Canon - TV, Epilogue, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersteffy/pseuds/Supersteffy
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley come to terms with their ineffable feelings for each other. Post-canon, quasi-epilogue.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	The Fall He Never Saw Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Sitabethel for talking me into watching Good Omens! And a huge thanks to Cardiac Crisis for beta'ing this! Both of you are superstars, and I love you!

Aziraphale snuggled up against Crowley's side, head on his shoulder and hand resting on his chest while Crowley magicked their surroundings. The bedroom shifted--except the bed they currently occupied--so that they now appeared to be on Proxima Centauri b, gazing at the binary stars of Alpha Centauri.

"That's lovely," Aziraphale sighed, admiring the way the stars made Crowley's skin glow.

"Would have actually zipped us there, but I'm a bit knackered at the moment."

Aziraphale chortled.

"I'd surely hope so."

Crowley began to stroke a hand through the feathers of Aziraphale wings. Aziraphale shivered and tutted.

"Oh, don't go starting that again."

"What?" Crowley asked. "What am I starting?"

"You know exactly what you're doing, now behave."

Crowley chuckled, creeping his fingers closer to the sensitive area where Aziraphale's wings met his back. Another shiver, stronger this time, wracked Aziraphale, and he propped himself up to meet Crowley's unrepentant grin with a not-quite-severe reproachful look.

"Crowley, really now. You just said you were tired."

"What? S'not like we need time to recover. Quick miracle and we're back in business."

"You really are a terrible influence," Aziraphale muttered, resuming his previous position on Crowley's chest.

"S'funny how often I need to remind you that I'm a demon."

"Well…" Aziraphale considered after a moment. "Demon or not, I must commend you on your performance. It was simply _divine_."

Crowley hissed and gave Aziraphale a smart slap on the arse. Aziraphale chuckled, nuzzling closer.

"Bite your tongue, Angel."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they laid together, enjoying the view. Aziraphale, was the first to break it.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Where else would I be? Not a pressing amount of things on my to-do list as of late, and even if there were, not as though anyone's checking that I've been doing them. Frankly, I think they prefer to leave me to my own devices." Crowley chuckled and gave Aziraphale's waist a light squeeze. "You gave 'em a right fright with that holy water bath business. Most of the demons look ready to shit themselves if I so much as make eye contact."

Aziraphale raised his head.

"The _'other'_ demons."

Crowley's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"You said 'the demons'. Surely you meant to say 'the other demons?'"

"Ah, well, yeah," Crowley said after the slightest hesitation. "'Course that's what I _meant_ to say. Misspoke is all."

"Of course," Aziraphale agreed, settling back down against Crowley.

Another, longer silence followed, only this time it was Crowley who broke it.

"I never wanted to fall, you know," Crowley murmured. "I was just minding my own, and suddenly--BAM!--it happened, and a whole new _world_ of complications came with it, and here I am, questioning what it all _means_ , if it even means anything at all."

Aziraphale traced words over Crowley's chest as he listened, in all the languages he'd learned in his millennia on Earth. Some were forgotten by time, some were relatively new, but all meant the same thing.

"Clearly there _was_ a purpose to it," Aziraphale mused. "We wouldn't have been able to pull off what we did if things hadn't played out exactly the way they had. The fact that you didn't want to fall sets you apart from most demons.

"Most angels only see white, and demons black. But the two of us are capable of seeing the grey between, and I think there's strength in that. The fall itself may have been frightening and difficult, but the results weren't all bad, were they?"

"S'pose not," Crowley said.

His hand smoothed along Aziraphale's back, this time simply for the sake of doing so, and with no ulterior motives.

"You see?" Aziraphale said, with undeniable cheeriness. "You just need to look at the positives."

"I never said I didn't see the positives. I just said I never intended for any of it to happen."

"Yes, well, falling from Grace isn't the end of the world."

"Who said anything about falling from Grace?"

Aziraphale blinked at him.

"What else would you be falling from?"

Crowley stared up at Alpha Centauri.

"More of a falling in, really. A falling for? Both, really."

Aziraphale scrunched his brow in thought.

"I don't understand. What are you…?"

Crowley shifted his gaze to look at Aziraphale, golden, serpentine eyes meeting Aziraphale's stormy ones, and something unnamable shifted between them.

"Oh. Are you…implying what I think I'm inferring?"

Crowley raised his eyebrows.

"That depends. What exactly are you inferring that you think I'm implying?"

"I-I…"

A silence stretched on that lasted both an eternity and mere moments. Eventually, Crowley broke it, turning his attention back to the illusion floating overhead.

"Don't worry your pretty angelic head over it. I wasn't implying anything."

"Oh...Right, I see. Yes, well…" Aziraphale cleared his throat. "If, by chance, you _had_ been implying something…well…you should know that you're not alone. In falling, I mean."

Crowley shifted onto his side, bringing his face millimeters from Aziraphale's.

"Is that so?"

"Most assuredly." Aziraphale sniffed, feigning affront. "I'm an angel, after all, and angels don't lie."

Crowley grinned, his expression as bright as the fires of Hell itself.

"You're not _that_ angelic."

Despite himself, Aziraphale smiled back.

"Perhaps not, but my point still stands."

"Well...that's alright then. As the saying goes, misery _looooves_ company."

Some of Crowley's bangs had shifted in front of his eyes, and Aziraphale swiped them away from his face.

"And perhaps company loves misery back."

Crowley's chest grew tight, and for a moment, for the first time since getting booted from Heaven, he felt content. He felt pure, fulfilled, and complete in a way he thought he'd never feel again.

Happy. He felt…happy.

"That," Crowley drawled, holding Aziraphale's gaze, "is the stupidest, dumbest, most idiotic thing I've ever heard."

Leaning in, Crowley kissed Aziraphale, literal sparks of magic dancing as their tongues met. A thoughtful expression crossed Crowley's face as they broke apart.

"You hungry? I know this great little place in Tuscany. _Terrific_ atmosphere. Sinfully good Zuccotto." (1)

"That sounds delightful--but perhaps in a bit? I'd quite like to stay like this for a while longer, if you don't mind?"

Sighing, Crowley flopped onto his back again, and Aziraphale snuggled close with a soft hum.

"You really are annoying, you know that?"

"So you've mentioned."

Aziraphale traced words over Crowley's chest as they lay there, in all the languages he'd learned in his millennia on Earth. Some were forgotten by time, some were relatively new, but all meant the same thing.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Zuccotto is a famous Italian dessert believed to have originated in Florence. It is assembled by lining up softened ladyfingers or a sponge cake around the mold to create the frame of the cake, while the center is filled with a delicious, creamy filling. (Source: https://www.tasteatlas.com/most-popular-desserts-in-tuscany)
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Random keyboard mashing because words could never adequately convey your feels
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments and tries to reply to all of them.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
